chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roufira
Known best for their long-standing partnership with the Karebrera, the Roufira are widely seen as the canid race's opposites: more concerned with what will be than what is, and far more different interms of arcane focus. Regardless, the two races have the longest standing alliance in any form of all the races in the Cordens system. Naming and Etymology Roufira comes from Skouag, derived from the worlds for "Whirlpool souls," in reference to the race's peculiar abilities pertaining to water. While a variation on "Dog-walker" was not far from uncommon as a name in other languages, the practice has largely fallen out of favor due to the nature of the name as a slur. Biology and Anatomy The Roufira have no accurate terrestrial equivalent, due to their otherworldly abilities and bizarre bodyplan. The lower body of the Roufira is a set of twelve tentacles, two much longer than the other ten and tipped with wide fin-like pads. This arrangement of tentacles conceals the propulsive water jet the Roufira use underwater, and also can be used for movement across land, albeit more awkwardly. Atop this set of tentacles is a ruff of fur, usually gray or black, and above that is the armored torso. Hidden within the waist ruff of the Roufira are four lupine "heads," capable of being extended to eat or threaten, then be retracted into the fur once more. Though four is the most common number, in very rare cases an individual may have up to twelve. Atop the waist ruff is the torso, which is noted to be unusually hard compared to the soft tentacles and fur of the race. The hard armor of a roufira's upper body is devoid of almost any features, except for a streak of fur leading up to the head and the two stubs that indicate where a Roufira's arms form. A roufira's head is as smooth and featureless as their bodies, the only detail being the various crasts coming off of it and the two narrow eyes in the middle. A Roufira's arms are not made of flesh and blood or metal and wires, as in other races. Roufira instead leverage their potent psychic potential to draw water from the environment into swirling funnels of arms, capable of remarkable finesse despite their origins. This power also manifests in their method of communication, forming telepathic bonds with those around them in lieu of using one of their lupine mouths for communicative purposes. The source of this psychic power, as in the Karebrera, is still a topic of much contention among biologists. Sociology and Culture Roufira culture is intrinsically tied to that of the Karebrera, due to their common homeland of Imessolass and the land surrounding it. As their cultures are so entwined, the two races share similar architecture, primarily consisting of carved sandstone and marble, with allowences so that members of either race are comfortable. For the roufira, this means entire levels of every building are above water to facilitate their air-breathing partners, leading to Roufira cities looking like massive spires jutting from the water. The culture of the Roufira looks to the events of the future more than the present, often pushing their people to focus on work that improves the future, even if the immediate impact is not as readily apparent. Others will represent the past or the present that they will not be lost when the future arrives, a pursuit as equally valid as improving the world to come to the Roufira. Behavior The unusual nature of Roufira biology and communication makes their body language nearly indecipherable to races besides the Karebrera, as they show little reaction to any event outside of their mental links. Gesticulation and indicating hand movements are almost never seen, due to the nature of a Roufira's arms, and their bodies tend to be almost entirely still when idle. Naming Roufira have one name, often following consisting of three to four syllables. Names are rarely gendered, usually ending in -os or -is, and tending to have a nearly even mixture of singular consonants and single or paired vowels. The Au and Ou clusters are especially common clusters in Roufira names Example names: Kaudopolis, Alaesis, Selouna Racial Traits Roufira are a Medium race, though exceptional individuals may be Large, incurring the requisite penalties and benefits for their size. Those with Roufira characters may choose between +2 Dexterity and -2 Strength or +2 Intelligence and -2 Wisdom. Still Waters: Roufira gain +2 Concentration and +2 Balance Run Deep: Roufira gain +2 Swim and do not need to roll to stay underwater without suffocating. Roufira may also take 10 on swim checks, even when distracted or threatened. Boneless Limbs: Roufira increase the range of thrown weapons by 5 ft, and may make attacks against adjacent enemies while wielding a Reach weapon. Category:Fexalere Category:Fexalere Races